


Good Elf Bad Elf

by Bam4Me



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Sportacus, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Elves, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Sportacus, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Purring, Rimming, fae, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Good elves get rewards. Bad ones get better rewards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *screams for ten minutes*
> 
> Ageninenine.tumblr.com

Heat wasn’t a thing that unmated elves often had to deal with, in fact, it was quite odd entirely for them to have them. But Sportacus has been having them since he got to LazyTown for some strange reason.

 

He thought, that maybe it was because of the obviously Fae magic around the town, the town being filled to the brim with it. It made him feel both at home, and not. The magic was much more warm than the cold of the real world, humans so often being entirely devoid of it, but it was a strange magic, and it made him feel heady, a little excitable. 

 

And apparently, it made him ready to mate. Very ready in fact.

 

Robbie, being the only other adult who’s not human and twisted by magic in the town, had taken it upon himself to  _ help _ Sportacus with his problems.

 

This was his second heat with the Fae man.

 

“Please, Robbie?”

 

This is what Sportacus had greeted him with when the villain had come home to the lair, spread out over Robbie’s rarely used bed, wearing nothing because of the heat in his body. His ears were out on show any everything, wriggling a little as he looked up at him. He was pink from the rush of blood to his lower regions, giving his cock a pretty flush, and Robbie could only imagine what he’d look like from behind, leaking slick and desperate to be filled. Sportacus was always so wet when he went into heat. Robbie thought he might accurately be able to describe him as a  _ gusher _ , though the one time he had told the elf that, Sportacus had hidden in the pillows, refusing to look at him until Robbie had made him forget it again.

 

It was cute, but Robbie much prefered to hear Sportacus babble on about how much he loved what Robbie did to him while helping him through it.

 

“Have you been a naughty little elf, Sportacus? Have you been touching yourself in my bed?”

 

Sportacus flushed red, his legs spreading a little further underneath himself, and Robbie could bet that he was probably leaking even more. Robbie wanted his face between those soft round cheeks before the night was up, preferably after he’d given it a good stretch first. Robbie could see wet spots on the sheets where he’d dripped and came on it before Robbie had gotten home. Robbie wondered what a good punishment for touching himself would be.

 

Good little elves needed to learn that they didn’t touch them until someone was there to  _ help _ them. Robbie needed to remind his elf of a few things.

 

“N-no, Robbie. I promise, I didn’t touch. Your bedsheets are,” He trailed off, flushing further as he looked down at one of the wet spots in front of him, letting out a little moan at an obviously good memory. “They’re very soft, Robbie.”

 

Robbie smirked, coming further into the room so he could push Sportacus back on the bed, the elf weak and defenseless with his heat, going back with the motion easily in a way he never did when he wasn’t begging to get  _ fucked _ to make himself feel better like now. He shoved his way between those pretty soft thighs, one big hand cupping the twitching cock between them and giving it a rough thrust against his hand. “And how many times did you rub your pretty little cock against these  _ soft _ sheets? Am I going to have to lock it up next time, so you can’t use it like that until someone can help you? You know you’re not supposed to play without me.”

 

Sportacus let out some little whimpers, legs shaky as they tried to spread even further, pushing up, not so he could grind into his palm, but to try and direct it towards his wet and desperately untouched hole that was begging to be filled. He knew better than to play with that without Robbie’s permission, the last time he had tried, he’d ended up with a bright red ass and a locked cock.

 

He didn’t want Robbie to know how much the thought of it had made him leak.

 

Robbie let out a little growl, leaning in to grip a sensitive ear tip between his teeth, making Sportacus sob out at the sensitive feel of it, leaking even more. Robbie roughly pushed two fingers in his soaking hole, crooking them upwards before pulling back just enough to growl at him, “you know not to push me, Sport. It won’t get you anything you want. Try begging me with those sweet words of yours, and make it good for me, or I might not feel like helping you at all.”

 

Sportacus sobbed out once, gushing against his fingers, a little breathless at the fast stretch of it, too much and not enough all at once. “O-oh! Please Robbie, f… fuck me?” He blushed bright now, barely able to say the word, even while in heat. The first time he had said it in bed with Robbie, he’d hidden from the man for three days afterwards, but Robbie had gotten him to at least be able to use it if prodded now.

 

Robbie pulled back, making a clicking sound with his tongue. “You know, that’s not nearly as interesting as I had hoped, Sportaflop, I expected so much more from you. Maybe you don’t need to get fucked right now. Not like I could breed you anyways, so obviously this isn’t-”

 

He started to pull his fingers back up, and was rewarded with the elf startling below him, grabbing his hand in both of his own weak ones, Sportacus trying to push them back in without much success. “No, no, please Robbie, please, I’ll be good, I’ll… I’ll beg you like you want me to. Please, you want me to ask for your cock, right? To fill me up and make me cum? Fill me with your babies till I’m a good little…” He moaned out once, face burning with the embarrassment of it, “till I’m a good little brood mare, ready for you to stud all the time?”

 

Robbie easily pushed in a third finger, firmly believing that good behavior should be rewarded at all times. Sportacus gave a pleased little noise, gushing more against him, squeezing down on him, desperate for anything inside of him now. Robbie smirked and pushed in his pinkie finger too, spreading him out on the palm of his hand as he crooked them up again, and grabbed the tip of one pointed ear between his teeth again.

 

“Come on, little elf, you can do it, cum of my hand and I might give you my cock that you want so much to breed you.”

 

Sportacus cried out, muscles clenching down on those big fingers, liquidy cum dribbling out of his cock head while he ground down into the big hand, legs shaking while he did so. He’s already come so much today, but it feels so  _ good _ to clench down on something like he’s getting bred up like the good elf that he is.

 

He couldn’t help the desperate sob that came out of him when Robbie pulled out, already more than halfway to a second orgasm when he did so, leaving him gaping before he clenched down on nothing, feeling empty and needy altogether. He didn’t whine for long though, when the villain pulled his legs up over Robbie’s shoulders, tongue replacing them and his soaked hand coming up to rub at the sensitive cock against his belly.

 

It was too much, his hole not nearly filled up enough, but the pressure and feel of Robbie’s tongue and the rough hand on his cock pushed him over the edge again, body curling up around Robbie’s head while he tried to get more and less of the feeling all at once. Robbie didn’t let up, still rubbing and sucking till Sportacus came a third time, this time entirely too much, too much feeling, too much sensation, so desperate and needy till he was just left sobbing, pushing at Robbie’s head while his body twitched in spasms and tried to recover from it all.

 

Robbie sat back on his haunches, pulling his own cock out of his too tight pants, and palming it with a hand covered in Sportacus’s slick, a smirk on his face.

 

“I hope you can recover from that fast, Sport, because I’m not nearly done with you yet. Remember, we still have to breed you good.”

 

Sportacus just sobbed a little more, hoping that he wouldn’t touch his cock for a while after that. He couldn’t help the contented purr that came out of his chest at the idea of what was to come though.

 

Robbie was right, he still wanted to be bred. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> ageninenine.tumblr.com


End file.
